Toujours ensemble
by Malicia.Amethyste
Summary: C’est James qui te donne tout ce tracas?" "Non pas vraiment" Enfin, mis à part le fait que je faisais des rêves étrange sur lui et moi. Mais ça, je me gardai bien de lui dire. Dans ma vie et puis dans mes rêves. Il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille?
1. L'attaque

**Disclamer **: Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily (Poudlard) ne sont malheureusement pas de moi mais de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je les empreintes juste le temps d'un rêve.

MAIS…

Alicia Myriam ET l'histoire est de moi, moi et encore moi…Pas touche !! Sinon vous subirez mon terrrrrriblllllllllle gourou.

Donc comme je viens de le dire ceci est une fiction donc les lieux et personnages sont aussi fictifs que le père noël…. (On ne sait jamais si ils y en à qui se reconnaissent dans ma fic)

* * *

**Chapitre un : ****L'attaque**

En cette nuit d'automne malgré la pénombre des bois on pouvait encore distinguer les couleurs des feuilles jaunes, brunes, oranges et rouges tomber en tourbillonnant, s'envolant avec le vent. Mettant de la couleur, du mouvement dans toute la forêt.

Moi je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention je sentais à peine le vent pourtant glaciale qui dansait dans mes longs cheveux roux.

A vrais dire je n'en avais que faire. Trop absorber dans mes pensées.

Je me présente, je me nomme Lily Evans et je suis perdue.

Non pas dans le sens littérale comment pourrai-je me perdre dans ces bois si bien connu ?

Mais je ne comprenais plus les hommes. En ces temps de guerres et de bataille je ne comprenais plus la passion destructrice qui les animait. Je ne comprenais plus la vie en elle-même.

Je regardai autour de moi et je remarquai le silence qui m'entourai comme si la foret s'était tu pour m'aider à mieux réfléchir.

Cela faisait un moment que je n'y étais plus venue. Alicia et Myriam m'avaient demandée d'éviter la forêt ces temps ci car on y avait repérer quelques activités de Mangemort.

Mais en défit de toute leurs recommandations, aujourd'hui je n'avais pas emprunté le chemin habituel qui était plus long mais qui faisait le tour de la forêt .Cette nuit je sentais le besoin de réfléchir dans un endroit calme et ou je se sentais bien.

_Et le fait que quelque Mangemorts venait ici pour prendre des vacances n'allait pas m'empêcher de me balader ce soir…_

_Non je ne devais pas avoir peur. La peur ne fait que renforcer leurs dominations. _

_Et dire qu'il y a quelques années on prenait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts comme une petite secte sans intérêt. Voila ou on est arrivé maintenant…Ils sèment la peur et la destruction partout ou ils passent. _

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine je chottai dans l'amas de feuille devant moi. Il était loin le temps insouciant de Poudlard.

La plus grande crainte des citoyens d'aujourd'hui est de voir « la marque des ténèbres » au dessus de leurs maisons. Et de voir leurs familles détruites.

A présent les meurtres étaient devenus mon quotidien. En tant qu'aurore j'avais déjà vu un millier de fois cette marque planer au dessus d'une habitation où je devais enquêter.

Je riais toute seule de ma penser.

_Enquêter !! Et enquêter sur quoi ? Les Mangemorts ne laissaient presque jamais de trace et à chaque fois que j'arrivai sur les lieux, il etais trop tard. Les familles étaient déjà à jamais brisée. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages au moment du meurtre étaient devenus fou à cause de doloris répétitif ou morts. Les fous on ne peut pas vraiment s'y fier. Quant aux morts c'est connu ça ne parle pas comme dirait James._

Tien un autre sujet qui rendait mes journées pas très gaies.

J'avais réussi à devenir Aurore mais malheureusement pour moi Potter et ses amis maraudeurs aussi. Et ils me rendaient parfois la vie impossible. Peut être que je...

Un craquement de branche derrière moi me sorti de mes pensés et je me retournai sur mes gardes tout en sortant ma baguette de ma poche. Tout ce que je parvint à voir était un corbeau qui s'envolait doucement de sa branche inconscient de la frayeur qu'il venait de me causer.

Soulagée d'être toujours seule, je regardai néanmoins la pénombre des bois pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien.

- Retourne-toi …doucement…et pas de mauvais coup. Murmura une voix dure et trainante à mon oreille.

J'allais me retourner pour jeter un sort sur le fou qui se tenait derrière moi mais je du me raviser quand je senti quelque chose de dure entre mes omoplates…

_Une baguette…_ Ce n'est pas vrai…sur le moment, je m'énervais de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante.

Mon agresseur profita de ma surprise pour m'arracher ma baguette des mains. Je l'entendais heurter le sol plus loin.

_Ce n'était pas mon jour. _

- Retourne-toi !! Ordonna une nouvelle foi la voix.

Je se retournais lentement et quoique je m'en doutais déjà, je fis un mouvement de recul lorsque je vis que je me trouvais face à face avec un Mangemort.

Le Mangemort fit un rire mauvais et d'un geste rapide, il enleva sa cagoule dévoilant ainsi une figure pale, des yeux couleur d'acier, de longs cheveux blonds, et un sourire très, très mauvais aux lèvres…

-Lucius Malefoy sifflait-je rageusement.

-Lui-même Lily ! Et tu vas bientôt le regretter …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et colla son corps contre le mien. J'en frissonnai de dégout. Sa baguette se posa sur mon coup et je senti qu'il me tira les cheveux en arrière de tel manière que je fus obligé de me mettre à genoux. Je m'obligea à garder les lèvres closes sur le cri de douleur qui menaçait de m'échapper. Non je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

-Je vais te faire souffrir, oui beaucoup souffrir car à cause de toi le seigneur des ténèbres à perdu plusieurs de ses fidèles Mangemorts ! Et il n'est vraiment pas content. Ce sera une belle occasion pour moi de monter de rang. Imagine ma récompense lorsqu'il lira demain dans les journaux qu'on a retrouvé ton cadavre tellement mutilé qu'il en était méconnaissable.

Il me regarda fixement. Je me retint de lui cracher à la figure les mots qui me venait à l'esprit.

-oui, j'ai de grand projet pour nous deux. Malheureusement les tiens serons de courte duré.

Il me repoussa et je m'étalai à terre de tout mon long. J'en profitai pour chercher ma baguette des yeux et je commençai sérieusement à paniquer quand je ne la vis pas._ Trouve une idée Lily…vite…_

-C'est dommage continua Lucius en tournant autour de moi comme un lion ferait sur sa proie. -On aura fait de grande chose ensemble. Surtout que tu n'est pas mal pour une sang de bourbe et je suis bon en pas mal de chose souffla t'il de manière très suggestive dans son oreille.

-Tuer des gens sans aucune pitié ? Torturer et lécher les bottes de ton maitre comme un petit toutou. Merci je connaissais déjà tes talents Lucius…je répondis froidement.

Son sourire se froissa. Tan mieux.

-Et toi donc Lily tu préfère suivre un vieux fou. Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer aussi bien la comédie. Toi une sang de bourbe et une espionne de Dumbledore infiltré chez nous qui l'aurait cru ? Tu avais presque l'air d'une sang pur dans ta jolie robe de Mangemort. Mais je vais te faire payer ta trahison. Ho Lily Dit t'il d'une voix faussement triste -Tu as choisi le mauvais camp.

Je rampai mettant de la distance entre moi et cet assassin tout en cherchant encore des yeux ma baguette.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherche ? Ta baguette ? Tu n'en auras pas besoin là ou tu va. assurât Lucius avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Endoloris lança t'il soudainement

D'abord surprise je me tordis à terre. Me mordant la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier.

_Quoiqu'il me fasse je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir là. _

J'essayai d'ignorer la douleur qui perçait ma peau comme des coups de couteaux. . C'était peine perdue la douleur revenait en vague de plus en plus douloureuse. Tout mon corps en était atteint.

Sur le moment j'en oubliai tout. Que j'tais une aurore, que j'étais une Gryffondore courageuse. Que je devais me sortir de là. Non. L'important était la douleur. Je voulais m'échapper, m'échapper de cette douleur courir …mais je ne réussi qu'à me mettre à genoux.

Je sentis dans ma bouche un gout métallique, un gout de sang…Je m'étais mordue la langue sous la douleur.

J'étouffai un cri. Me pliait de douleur encore et encore. Priant pour que je tombe bientôt dans l'inconscience.

Mais mon corps, entrainé à subir le plus longtemps possible la douleur, ne me donna pas ce privilège. Alors je priais que quelqu'un vienne.

Tout d'un coup le sort s'arrêta et la douleur s'estompa. Je repris son souffle péniblement essayant de me redresser. Et aussitôt mon esprit se remit automatiquement en marche pour trouver une solution et me sortir de là.

-Alors s'en est assez ou je continue??A moins que tu préfères te joindre à nous ? Tes informations sur l'ordre du phœnix nous serons très utiles. Et je te promets une mort rapide et sans douleurs après. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Hum ?

Je réfléchis à toute allure au meilleur moyen de s'échapper.

-…je…je

Lucius s'accroupi a ma hauteur. Je compris alors, qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Je n'avais plus ma baguette et je ne pouvais plus se relever, je n'en avais plus la force.

_Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de le supplier._

-Jamais…jamais…va te faire foutre…

Je repris un peu de ses esprits la respiration saccader et arriva après quelques efforts à soulever ma tête et avec mes dernières forces je lui crachai dessus pour lui montrer mon point de vue avant de sentir mes forces m'échapper.

Et le néant m'envahir...

* * *

-Lil…li…Lily…

Une voix d'homme. _Il m'appelle._

Que cet appel semblait lointain … Je sentis deux mains me tenir fermement par les épaules et me secouer.

_Non ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne veux pas. _

-Lily !

Je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir. Ma vue était brouiller je n'arrivais pas à voir correctement et mon dieu que j'avais mal partout.

-Lucius !! Criai-je en me remémorant ce qui c'était passer tout en essayant de me dégager des bras qui me retenait fortement. M'arrachant une plainte de douleur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, il est parti tu es en sécurité. Dit une voix rassurante.

A ces mots je tournai la tête vers la voix en question. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'enlever le voile flou qui m'empêchait de bien voir. A ce moment tout ce que je pus distinguer ce furent deux iris bleus tellement beau qui reflétaient en ce moment toute la tendresse et l'inquiétude du monde.

Ses yeux, s'était tout ce que je parvenais à voir. Deux morceau de cristal le plus pur. Si irréel.

J'eu comme le sentiment que ce qui m'avais été pris il y a des années se retrouvait là devant moi.

_Il m'est revenu… Il est là…_

Je voulais… le toucher. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. J'allais bientôt de nouveau tomber dans l'inconscience.

L'esprit de plus en plus embrouillé, sans trop savoir pourquoi je me mis à caresser tendrement sa joue terminant ma caresse par ses lèvres qui me parurent si tentatrice.

A la limite de l'inconscience je me redressai lentement afin d'arriver à la hauteur de son visage et alors que je fermai doucement mes paupières.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	2. Le réveil

**Bonjour,**

J'étais tellement impatiente de publier mon premier chapitre de cette aventure que j'en ai oublié de me présenter…

Donc… voila….

Kikou ben me Revoilà peut être il y en a qui me connaissent sous mon ancien pseudo "angel1305" cet histoire s'appelait avant « je serais toujours là »

…je repars tout à zéro alors nouveau pseudo je suis à présent. Et comme la fic a été écrite lorsque j'avais à peine 12 ans, je crois, et bien je l'ai complètement réécrite !

Donc…

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà je conseille de relire du début car j'ai modifié beaucoup de chose. Voila…pour ne pas se perdre…

Quand aux nouveaux bienvenus!! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira…

* * *

A oui comme le veut la tradition :

**Disclamer **: Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily (Poudlard) ne sont malheureusement pas de moi mais de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je les empreintes juste le temps d'un rêve.

MAIS…

Alicia Myriam ET l'histoire est de moi, moi et encore moi…Pas touche !! Sinon vous subirez mon terrrrrriblllllllllle gourou.

Donc comme je viens de le dire ceci est une fiction donc les lieux et personnages sont aussi fictifs que le père noël…. (On ne sait jamais si ils y en à qui se reconnaissent dans ma fic)

Si ma fic à du succès ce que j'espère je compte faire une sorte de suite…

...Enfin vous comprendrez mieux à la fin de cette histoire car nous savons tous comment elle se termine maleureusement...

La suite fera en sorte qu'elle se termine moins dramatiquement que le livre le prédit. Et commencera +- au tome 5 de Harry Potter.

Enfin vous verrez bien...

Bien maintenant place à la fic…

Amicalement votre

Malicia.

* * *

**Chapitre deux : ****Le réveil**

_« Comment ca va Lily ? Pomfresh m'a dit que tu avais fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers….Aller dit celui-ci en voyant la mine que je faisais._

_-Ne fait pas la tête il y aura d'autre jour de neige…Tu en profiteras plus tard Lui lança joyeusement James » _

* * *

_Quel drôle de rêve..._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux mais les referma aussitôt éblouie par la lumière. Arrg.

Je les ré ouvra plus doucement cette fois et distingua une silhouette assez floue assise près de moi… un homme …

-Potter ? J'articulai d'une voix pâteuse en reconnaissant la silhouette.

_Mon dieu sur tout les imbéciles de la terre je dois encore tomber sur lui. Et au réveil en plus. J'ai du de nouveau du boire un peu trop vu le mal de tête que j'ai._

Je me passai une main sur le front se demandant ce que je fessais dans un lit … Qui n'est pas le sien en plus…avec Potter à coté.

Je devais être en train de rêver encore. Je me pinçai discrètement le bras. Non. Je suis réveillé. Bonne nouvelle.

_Attendez une seconde… Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines._

J'étais dans un lit, Potter à ses coter et…Je soulevai mes couvertures.

_A moitié nue !!_

-Mais qu'est ce que ? Paniquais-je en voulant me lever

-Calme toi Evans, ne te fais pas de fausses illusions. Il ne s'est rien passé Dit il sèchement

Il appuya sur mon épaule pour que je me recouche dans le lit et remis convenablement ma couverture sur moi.

Moi trop bienheureuse que ce n'étais pas ce que je pensais… ouuuuuu j'en avais la chair de poule. Oublis Lily !!! Je me laissai faire un peu dans les vapes je dois dire.

J'avais vraiment trop bu hier.

-Où je suis ?

-Ici ? Tu es chez moi, dans ma chambre. Je t'ai retrouvé inconsciente, hier soir, sur le pas de la porte. Pour tes vêtements, ne t'inquiète pas tu va les récupérer. Ils étaient couvert de boue alors je les ai lavé.

_Mouai. Ce n'est pas clair tout ça._

-Tu m'as trouvé ici ? Il fit un hochement de tête

-Hier soir ? Donc ce n'étais pas une cuite qui me donne ce mal de tête ?

-Que ...Quoi ? Mais non ! Evans tu écoute ce que l'ont te dit ? Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?

Je réfléchi essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs. Ha oui. Non Potter avais raison ce n'étais pas le fait d'avoir trop bu qui me donnais le mal de tête. Oui il y avait pire.

- …Je rentrai à la maison…par la forêt. Puis je me souviens m'être fait attaquer par un Mangemort…C'était Lucius il voulait que...Il m'avait pris ma baguette. Puis…puis…je…je.

Je se souvint : des doloris, de la douleur, Malefoy étant prêt à l'achever à tout instant.

L'impression vraiment floue d'eau, non, de verre… bleu ciel, presque cristal. Des yeux inquiets …

-Et puis ? répéta Potter à bout de patience.

-Ben et ensuite…je…j'ai

Non… Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire ça...

-Et ensuite plus rien ! Je ne me souviens de rien.

Ais –je rêver ?

-Mais qu'est que tu foutais dans cette forêt en pleine nuit et seule en plus?

-Je me baladais avant de rejoindre les filles à la maison. Et j'avais envie de réfléchir.

James frappa la commode de son point furieux. Je sursautai. J'eu la curieuse impression que il avait frappé la commode à défaut de frapper sur moi…

Mon dieu quelle délicate attention. Quel gentlemant !

Je fis de nouveau attention à Potter sentant la vague d'orage arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je vis James devenir de plus en plus rouge à la vue de mon sourire moqueur. Que je réprimai aussitôt. Je n'étais pas maso a ce point.

Mais cela ne réprima pas l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater.

-BON SANG ! LILY ! Tu le sais pourtant que la forêt en ce moment grouille de Mangemorts ! Il aurait pu te tuer…Serait tu idiote. Non ne dit rien je le savais déjà. Mais à ce point ?

-Potter arrête de t'énerver et de te foutre de ma gueule. Je sais que depuis cette mission assez délicate que ma confier Dumbledore et le ministère, ma tête est mise à pris chez les Mangemort et…je réfléchis un moment -Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? On n'est pas amis à ce que je sache.

-La suite d'hier? Demanda-t'il ignorant ma question

-Je te l'ai dit je me souviens de rien. Mais comment …enfin je veux dire le Mangemort il était sur le point de me tuer et je…

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai trouvé ici, inconsciente. Je n'ai pas vu de Mangemort.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as vu vraiment personne ? Un homme qui rodait dans la rue, ou autre ?

-Non je viens de te le dire. Pourquoi? Demanda t'il curieux

-Non…non…Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait a la joue ? Demandai-je en le touchant. James frissonna quand mes doigts glissèrent doucement sur la coupure qu'il s'était fait. Cette douceur. D'abord hésitante je levai doucement les yeux nos regards s'accrochèrent.

_Brun contre jade … _

Potter à les yeux bruns tellement foncé qu'on aurait dit qu'il en était noir.

Je me rappelai des yeux cristal qui ma fixait avec inquiétude.

Son image ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter apparemment.

C'est alors que je pris conscience que ma main était toujours posée sur la joue de James et que je fixais depuis cinq minutes maintenant. J'enlevai immédiatement ma main et baissa les yeux, les joues un peu rouge brisant le contact.

_Idiote. _

-Heu…pour ma joue…Je…je suis tombé.

-Tu mens.

J'avais toujours eu un don pour savoir qui mentait. _Et je savais James est un éternel menteur._

-Mais ça ne m'étonnerais même pas ! Vu l'imbécile que tu es…Je m'arrêtai brusquement de parler quand je me rendis compte que James ne faisait plus attention et regardait à présent mon décolleter avec un sourire vicieux.

-Attend un peu je hélais en remontant la couverture. –Potter ! J'espère seulement que tu n'en as pas trop profité pendant que tu me déshabillais…

-Voyons Evans jamais je ne profiterai du corps d'une gamine tel que toi ! Et quel corps ! Une vraie planche à pain Dit-il sèchement

Une énorme baffe retentie dans la pièce. James toucha sa joue endolorie. Celle là elle me démangeait depuis un bout de temps .

C'est sur demain la marque de mes doigts y sera encore… Au moins je suis sure d'où elle vient celle blessure !

-Espèce de…

-Coucou ! Jamesie c'est nous dit une voix joyeuse dans le couloir

_Hoo non pas lui _Pria je fort dans ma tête.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ma fic vous plait pour l'instant ! N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires !!**

**Ou à juste laisser un petit message d'encouragement ou bien juste que vous êtes passé…Enfin soit...**

**Ca fait énormément plaisir !! Et puis j'en ai besoin moi !!**


	3. Les Maraudeurs

Kikou ...Un grand grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laisser un tit message!

Elayna Black qui à une petite idée... huuuuuum à voir...

Lily petite Fleur de Lys qui avait pas tout à fait tord :p

Sunshine, Pauvre, pauvre sunshine tu l'as attendu longtemp non? Ben voila la suite!

Et...

En particulier à Puky : C'est un peu grace à toi si je la continue parce que je désesperais!

Ta review ma particulièrement toucher (droit au coeur si si!!)

Parce que 6 commentaires seulement! Dont la moitier de toi...

Suis-je si mauvaise?

Enfin voila la suite tant attendue...par certain...:s

**(Hey faut vous réveiller les gars !! je carbure aux commentaires hein moi!! Je ne suis pas payer il me faut on lot de compensation (Et ça coûte rien))**

Bon voila la suite... à bientôt (En fonction de vos review ... niak niak Qui à dit que j'étais gentille??)

* * *

**Disclamer **: Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily (Poudlard) ne sont malheureusement pas de moi mais de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je les empreintes juste le temps d'un rêve.

MAIS…

Alicia Myriam ET l'histoire est de moi, moi et encore moi…Pas touche !! Sinon vous subirez mon terrrrrriblllllllllle gourou.

Donc comme je viens de le dire ceci est une fiction donc les lieux et personnages sont aussi fictifs que le père noël…. (On ne sait jamais si ils y en à qui se reconnaissent dans ma fic)

* * *

**Chapitre trois: ****Les maraudeurs**

Précédemment...

_"Attendez deux secondes pensais-je...je suis dans un lit, Potter à mes cotés et … _

_Je soulevai mes couvertures_

_A moitié nue !!_

_

* * *

_

_-Je me baladais avant de rejoindre les filles à la maison. Et j'avais envie de réfléchir._

_-Bon sang Lily! Tu le sais pourtant que la forêt en ce moment grouille de Mangemorts ! Il aurait pu te tuer…s'énerva James_

* * *

_-Coucou ! Jamesie c'est nous dit une voix joyeuse dans le couloir_

_Hoo non pas lui Priais-je fort dans ma tête _

* * *

-Sirius !! Déjà rentrer ? Questionna James de là ou il était.

-J'espère que Lily la tigresse ne t'as pas trop amoché Jamesie dit Sirius en entrant dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

_Rater _soupirai-je.

Remus entra son tour. Il remarqua la joue rouge et un peu gonfler de James. Il sourit.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas pu t'empêcher. -Bonjour Lily ajouta t'il

-Bonjour Remus

_Remus est bien LE SEUL maraudeur que je supporte. Il est comme un frère. Doux, gentil, intentionné bref tout ce que Sirius et James n'était pas._ Je regardai de travers les autres zigotos.

-Cette garce ma gifler se grogna James tout en massant sa joue

Remus arrêta de justesse ma main qui allait encore une fois s'abattre sur la joue de James.

-La connaissant tu la méritais Dit calmement Remus occuper maintenant à m'examiner pour voir si mes blessures avait bien cicatrisé.

_Des quatre maraudeurs trois étaient aurore seul Remus était médicommage de profession. Et je le comprends Remus a toujours été le plus doux. Je pense qu'il serait incapable de faire de mal à une mouche ...Enfin sous cette forme là..._

_Enfin soit, comme il à aussi reçu une petite formation d'aurore, il travaille avec nous au ministère de la magie. En tant que médecin bien sur._

_Les maraudeurs vivent ici tout les quatre normalement. Mais depuis quelque temps, ils vivent sans Peter qui lui travaille à l'étranger pour une mission secrète dont je n'en connais presque rien. Mission infiltration des troupes de Voldemort quelque chose du genre._

-Et puis continua Sirius en me sortant mes pensés-Ce n'est pas la première foi que tu en reçois une ! Tu devrais être habitué avec le temps.

Je ria de bon cœur en voyant la tête que fessait Potter.

_Sirius lui est peu être le pire blagueur et dragueur de toute la terre. Je dois reconnaître, il peut être parfois drôle.. _

_Il m'énerve souvent et on se tape parfois dessus mais en fait il n'est pas très méchant. Sirius et Potter se ressemblent assez…physiquement… on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères même cheveux noir comme la braise, même yeux foncé. Comparer à Remus qui lui à les yeux brun doré et les cheveux blonds. _

-Raaa la ferme Evans pas besoin de me casser la tête avec ton rire de dindon…

-PAFFFF deuxième baffe de ma part sur l'autre joue de James. Apparemment celle-ci étaient jalouse –Ne me parle pas Potter.

_Par contre avec James c'est vraiment tout le contraire de Sirius et de Remus on ne peut pas se supporter et… non encore mieux… on se hait !! Une haine féroce et éternelle !! Cela à commencer à Poudlard. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se déteste d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais détesté autant quelqu'un de toute ma vie au plus loin je suis de lui au mieux je me porte. _

_Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. JE LE HAIS!!_

_Je le trouve tellement arrogant, égoïste, méchant, sans aucun scrupule… Et j'en passe. _

Remus ria de la situation.

-Tu l'avais mérité celle là.

-Mais… tenta James

-Je trouve que Lily à un joli rire moi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la cherche toujours. Ajouta Sirius

-C'est beau l'amitié. Merci ! Râla James en sortant de la pièce et en claquant bien la porte.

* * *

**Malicia: Ben comme vous le voyer James n'a pas les yeux bleus!!**

**Mais qui sais, l'avenir reste à venir!**

**P.S Je carbure aux commentaires... c'est ma drogue sans elle l'inspiration et l'envie ne vient pas... :p**

**Alors review please??**


	4. Les animaux qui hantent cette forêt

Mille excuse pour ceux qui attendait la suite mais bon j'étais en réto une qualif, des examens et donc beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot.

J'avais grand besoin de vacance!

Alors un grand, grand merci au lecteur qui ont remis des commentaires. (Ben les autre je peux pas les remercier il sont passer incognito :s) C'est vraiment sympa et ça me donne du courage de continuer!

Tchingtchong : En voilà un pseudo original!! J'adore!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review .

Sandrine: Désolé tu a dut faire preuve de beaucoup de patience mais bon ...j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Puky: A ma fidele lectrice. Pauvre choute tu te casse bien la tête !! :p auteur sadique. Mais tu a raison sur un point « AVEC QUI D'AUTRE QUE JAMES, LILY AIMERAIT-ELLE FAIRE SA VIE? »

Elayna Black : Encore une fidèle lectrice. Merci de tout cœur. Je suis contente que j'arrive à tenir un minimum l'intrigue :). Et que la lecture te plait. Pour répondre à ta question… Heu Albus? Peut être... mais cela me semble improbable non ? Ce n'est pas un Lily / Albus ici !!

(Ça existe au fait ??) :s septique Enfin… Creuse encore un peu. Et Merci pour ta review!!

* * *

**Disclamer : Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily (Poudlard) ne sont malheureusement pas de moi mais de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je les empreintes juste le temps d'un rêve.**

**MAIS…**

**Alicia Myriam ET l'histoire est de moi, moi et encore moi…Pas touche !! Sinon vous subirez mon terrrrrriblllllllllle gourou.**

**Donc comme je viens de le dire ceci est une fiction donc les lieux et personnages sont aussi fictifs que le père noël…. (On ne sait jamais si ils y en à qui se reconnaissent dans ma fic)**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : ****Les animaux qui hantent cette forêt**

Il faisait à présent nuit, Je marchais de nouveau seule dans la forêt et depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Je commençais à avoir les pieds gelés d'ailleurs.

Ma respiration fessait de petit nuage de vapeur dans l'air. Le craquement sinistre des feuilles mortes accompagnait chacun de mes pas. J'admirai la lune haute dans le ciel. La seule source de lumière a cette heure.

Cette lumière qui rendait tout ce qui l'entourait d'une lueur presque irréelle féérique, magique.

Et effrayante aussi…

Le hululement d'une chouette me fis sursauter. Encore. Et après on allait dire que les Gryffondore était courageux. Quoique je n'étais techniquement plus une Gryffondore. C'était fini la belle vie tranquille de Poudlard. Je soupirai.

Hey ouai bienvenu dans la vraie vie.

Nouveau soupir. Et dire que je fessait tout cela à cause d'un simple pari avec ce Potter! Vraiment quelle idiote.

* * *

Le matin même...

_-Alors Evans on rêvasse? dit Potter entrant dans son bureau._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter demandais-je sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux continuant de trier mes dossiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau._

_-Je voulais t'avertir, on ta confié une mission dit il en jetant un dossier de couleur jaune sur son bureau._

_Je m''arrêta de ranger et me penchât afin d'attraper le dossier._

_-Des animaux qui attaquent les sorciers qui on le malheur de se promener dans la forêt? C'est tout? Pas d'autre indication ?_

_-Hum hum c'est tout dit Potter en hochant la tête -Tu as pour mission d'enquêter la dessus et de démontrer que ce ne sont que de stupides rumeurs._

_-Ou bien de les capturés si ils existent vraiment continuais-je –Tu sais les animaux son bien plus intelligent que on le croit. Je n'en ai jamais vu lors de mes balades mais..._

_-Ne dit pas de bêtise Evans ce ne sont que des histoires pour enfant inventé par des sorciers qui on un peu trop d'imagination. Et ne me ressort pas ton vieux badge » Société protectrice des créatures magique et autre animaux en tout genre ». Mais si tu y tien vraiment on n'a qu'a faire un marché._

_Il la regarda l'air hautain et s'appuyant sur le bureau il se pencha vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de loucher sur ses lèvres._

_Ne regarde pas ses lèvres fixe ses yeux...Lily je t'interdis...ne les regardes pas...trop proche._

_James devait avoir entendu mes pensées ou alors avoir remarqué de petites rougeurs sur mes joues car il lâcha un petit sourire en coin vainqueur._

_Intimidé, je brisai le contact et recula ma chaise mettant de la distance entre lui et moi._

_James me fixa songeur et puis continuât:_

_-Tu iras dans la forêt et tu devras m'en ramener un mais si tu n'y arrive pas tu devras classer tout la pile de dossier qui attend depuis des semaines sur mon bureau. Attention je ne veux pas que tu te promène seule. Prends Alicia et Myriam avec toi._

_-Très bien mais si c'est moi qui gagne?_

_-Cela ne risque pas Evans…Cela ne risque pas._

* * *

J'en avais immédiatement avertie mes amies et elles avaient bien sur marché. Trop heureuse de rabattre le caquet de James.

Après tout des animaux il y en a plein dans la forêt. Ce sera facile. On aura qua prendre un écureuil et dire que c'était un écureuil fou qui attaquait les passant en jetant des cailloux.

Donc le soir moi et mes complices nous nous étions rendues dans la forêt en question et nous nous étions séparés maintenant depuis une bonne heure afin de mieux entreprendre les recherches.

Et pour tout vous dire je commençais à perdre patience.

Sombre idiote pourquoi tu t'es lancé dans cette histoire??

Soudain un bruit résonna devant moi. Un crac.

_Hein ?_

Je ne distinguai au début qu'une sombre informe et sombre mais quand celle ci s'approcha à la lumière de la lune, je pus apercevoir un superbe cerf au pelage noir. Je sentis un petit espoir venir poindre dans son cœur. C'était la chance rêvé.

J'en aurais pleuré de bonheur. Enfin mes efforts étaient récompensés.

Je me plaqua un joli sourire bienveillant sur mes lèvres.

-Aller mon joli maintenant tu reste là. Tante Lily va juste te stupefixer et t'emmener avec...

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car le cerf chargea et fonça sur moi.

Je se ressaisi et commença à courir de toute mes forces du coté opposé.

C'est pas vrais. On ne m'avais jamais dit que c'étais méchant ces betes là.

Lily ne crie pas pensait-je pendant que je courais pour sauver ma vie le cerf à mes trousses.

Lily ne crie pas Je regarda derrière moi l'animal me rattrapait doucement.

Tu es une Gryffondore ou pas ma parole??

Bientôt il serait sur moi.

-AU SECOURRRRRRRRRRRRR

J'entendis les bruit de sabot juste derrière moi augmenter de vitesse et je sautai sur le coter de justesse. Etalée a terre, je levai la tête et vit que le cerf chargeait de nouveau instinctivement je me relevai et sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche et visa l'animal qui s'arrêta sur le coup juste devant moi.

L'animal recula doucement comme si il savait à quoi il avait à faire.

J'aurais du y penser plus tôt à cette baguette aussi. Je repris doucement mon souffle tout en fixant le cerf.

Celui-ci continuait à me fixer sans bouger de ses yeux... bleus?

Tien ce n'était pas commun ca.

En tout cas ses yeux semblaient me narguer.

-Tu essayais de me faire peur c'est ça, et là tu te moque de moi ? Ca ta plut de me voir courir ? M'énervais-je en prononçant un sort de stupéfixions.

Le cerf évita le sort et fonça de nouveau sur moi mais au dernier instant changea de trajectoire et s'enfuit dans la pénombre des bois.

-Attend !!

Je couru après lui, mais l'animal agile galopait beaucoup trop vite pour moi et rapidement je perdu sa trace.

-J'en peux plus soufflais-je les mains sur les genoux afin de reprendre des forces.

Je regardai autour de moi pour la première fois.

J'avais l'étrange impression que la forêt, les arbres étaient encore plus sombre dans cette partie ci. La lumière de lune était cachée par des arbres si hauts que j'avais de la peine à en voir le bout.

Le bruit si familier du vent dans les branches me mettait à présent la chair de poule. Je ne m'étais jamais aventurer si loin. Et à cause de cette course folle je ne savais pas du tout ou j'étais ni vers quelle direction aller.

Je regardai autour de moi espérant apercevoir un chemin, un petit sentier. Mais non.

Je dus me rendre a l'évidence, j'étais perdue. J'étais la plus imbécile des imbéciles qui traine sur cette terre.

-Enfin je te ratrappe. Dit donc ce n'est pas prudent de sortir en pleine nuit. je pensais que la petite leçon de l'autre foi t'avait suffi! Fit une voix glaciale derrière moi.

Ho non. Ne me dites pas que..

Je voulus me retourner mais ce fut trop tard le Mangemort m'avais déjà lancé un sortilège de stupéfixions qui m'atteint sans que n'ai pu faire la moindre esquivassions. Le Mangemort me contourna d'un pas lent.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire à ma mal chance.

-Allons Lily croyait tu vraiment m'échapper comme ça? Croyait tu surtout échapper à un Malefoy ? dit 'il d'une voix trainante.

Ho non. Quelqu'un doit me faire une blague. Potter ?? Je ne peux quand même pas avoir autant de malchance

Non ?

Si ?

Le Mangemort enleva sa cagoule me laissant toute l'ampleur dramatique de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise. Et quelle situation ! Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.

En même temps quand on touche le fond. On en peut que remonter.

-Alors Lily si j'en crois ton expression. Tu a l'air surprise de me voir. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que personne ne me résiste, personne ne m'échappe jamais longtemps. Sa voix se faisait murmure

-J'acquière toujours ce que je veux. Par la douceur ou par la force. Susurrât-il

-Nan mais quelle arrogance, pitié Lucius arrête tes sous entendu vaseux parce que je vais finir par vomir.

Cela me valu une belle gifle qui m'envoyât à terre et désactiva par la même occasion le sortilège.

Voilà déjà ça de fait. Bien.

Je souri mauvaisement.

Etre ou ne pas être maso...That's the question.

Je ria bruyamment attirant l'attention de Malefoy qui perdit un peu de son sourire.

-Si tu étais si « puissant » comment se fait t'il que je sois encore entière? Hum ?

-La ferme hurlât t'il en chottant dans mon ventre.

Salaud tu va voir ce que je vais te faire lorsque j'aurai de nouveau ma baguette.

Lucius lui donna en encore un coup pour le plaisir et puis contre toute attente il regagna son calme.

-Si ce stupide cerf ne m'avait pas attaqué l'autre foi je t'aurai tué depuis longtemps.

Je leva la tête me demandant avec quoi il venait ? Qu'est ce qu'un cerf à avoir dans cette histoire ?

- Mais je vais vite régler ce petit détail Continuât il

-…Avada ke…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase un grand animal cornu sorti de la forêt et bondit sur lui le Mangemort trop surprit ne réagit pas et il tomba lourdement à quelque mètre de là ou il était. Dans la chute la tête du Mangemort heurta violemment un arbre et il ne bougea plus.

Je me retournai rapidement pour faire face à l'animal qui était en réalité le cerf de la tantôt. Je remarquai aussi un morceau de bois à mes pieds.

Ma baguette!!

Je la pris et la pointa aussitôt sur l'animal. Qui recula d'un pas ou plutôt d'un sabot mais Il continuait malgré tout à me fixer comme si il me défiait.

Je le fixai de la même façon. Puis, doucement je baissai ma baguette et lui souri.

Il venait de me sauver. Je pense que il n'a pas vraiment voulu me faire de mal la tantôt. Lucius parlait d'un cerf apparemment cet animal m'avait déjà sauvée une fois. En y repensant il m'avait peut être attaqué la tantôt pour me prévenir de partir.

Ces yeux n'avaient pas du tout l'air menaçant et la couleur bleu cristal me rappelait étrangement ceux de mon sauveur de l'autre soir.

-Bon aller viens…viens par ici ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai aucun mal l'appelais-je doucement presque tendrement.

Pour lui montrer que ne lui ferait rien je rangeai ma baguette.

-Là tu vois? Je la range.

Celui-ci qui semblait être perdu et ne vit pas le Mangemort se réveiller approcher dangereusement un poignard en main qu'il venait de retirer de sa botte.

-Attention criai-je quand je vis la lame briller près à fondre sur l'animal.

Le cerf se retourna sur ses gardes mais il n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le coup et la lame s'enfonça profondément dans le flanc du cerf qui grogna de douleur. Celui ci tenta de se défendre contre un autre coup qui allait lui être porté.

Des coups de sabot et de poignard fendirent l'air mais l'animal étant à présent blessé le Mangemort en profita et pris rapidement le dessus. Et arriva à l'immobiliser.

Je ressorti immédiatement ma baguette et la pointa vers le combat. Lucius avait la main lever avec a son bout le poignard prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois le cerf.

-Lucius !

Il se retourna doucement l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage.

-Ne le touche pas ou je te jure que tu va regretter.

Sous la menace Malefoy recula d'un pas furieux mais il se reprit vite.

-Ce serait pourtant si simple d'enfoncer cette lame pour abréger ses souffrances. On raconte qu'il a attaqué plusieurs Mangemort de la région, le maitre sera content de moi. dit-il en regardant mauvaisement le cerf qui respirait difficilement sous la douleur

-Je t'aurai tué avant !! Hurlais-je

J'avais peur. Une peur grandissante, dévorante, empoisonnante. Une peur comme je n'en avait eu que très rarement dans sa vie. Elle brulait mon âme, me paralysait mais pourtant me donnait un courage à lui faire pousser des ailes.

Comme c'est étrange la nature humaine.

Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que elle ne savait pas de où venait cette crainte.

Je ne savais pas de quoi exactement elle j'avais peur. Oui il m'avais sauvé mais ce n'était qu'un animal en fin de compte. Mais pourquoi j'avais tellement peur ?

Je deviens folle

-On se reverra et tu le payeras très cher Evans ainsi que ce stupide animal crachat Malefoy avant de transplaner.

Soupirant j'abaissai ma baguette et m'approcha de l'animal blesser qui essayait de se relever en vain.

Je m'agenouillai près de lui et je me mit à caresser son pelage noir avec des gestes lent et doux afin de l'apaiser.

Qu'est ce qu'il est beau.

-Doucement je ne te veux pas de mal. Calme toi et reste tranquille ou tu vas empirer tes blessures. Le cerf me regarda puis arrêta de se débattre.

Comme si il m'avait comprise. Peut être est ce...

-Un Animagus?

L'animal sursauta.

Apparemment j'avais visée juste.

-T'inquiète pas ton secret sera bien gardé.

L'animal sembla se détendre.

Tout d'un coup sans que je ne sache comment, à la place du pelage noir du cerf je vis une peau lisse et bronzer d'un dos finement musclé. Je pouvais en distinguer les moindres détails le moindre grain de beauté. Hypnotiser, je levai doucement ma main et la posa sur la peau de l'homme.

C'était bien réel. Je pouvais sentit sous mes doigt la douceur de sa peau, je sentis même le frisson qui le parcourus à ce moment là. Je sentait son parfum masculin qui m'enivrait.

Je leva la tête pour voir son visage.

Mais comme cela étais venu tout disparu. Je ne sentais plus que le pelage du cerf sous mes doigts.

Plus de parfum enivrant, la brise légère du soir l'avant remplacer.

Cela n'avait duré que une fraction de seconde, Un flash…

Je levai aussitôt sa main surprise.

Je regardai le cerf qui s'emblait s'être aperçu de rien.

Est-ce réelle? Avais-je rêvé?

Je me demande...Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

Ce regard...

Je souri et continua de caresser doucement son pelage…les joues rouges.

-Tu es un très beau cerf ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un ici. Je me déplaçai doucement ver son flanc blesser mais il voulu se relever en se débattant de plus en plus.

- Laisse-moi faire. Et calme toi bon sang je ne vais pas te tuer je dis un peu plus sévèrement en voyant qu'il continuait à se débattre.

Je prononçai un sort de guérison et aussitôt la coupure disparue.

-Voila tu es guéri Je ne te remercierai jamais assez tu ma sauvée la vie. Je me relevai

Le cerf se remit debout me regardant toujours de ses yeux bleus et me donna subitement un coup sec de ses cornes mettant de la distance entre nous deux.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend a celui la de nouveau.

Je voulu m'approcher mais un bruit me fit sursauter. Un chien noir se tenant près d'un arbre et m'observait avec méfiance.

Le cerf me jeta un coup d'œil et rejoint le chien. Voyant que je voulais le retenir le chien grogna en montrant ses dents. Le lui cerf donna un coup de sabot sur le sol le faisant taire.

Le cerf se retourna me regarda une dernière fois puis reparti en galopant vers la forêt.

- Hey attends ! Je voulu me lancer à sa poursuite. Mais Le chien se positionna devant moi en grognant les dents sorties. Je recula d'un pas tout en regardant l'endroit par lequel le cerf était parti…

Il allait m'échapper…

Sale cabot.

Va-t'en toi! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher d'avancer. Crai-je furieuse en levant ma baguette pour lui lancer un sort.

J'entendit un bruit et j'eu juste le temps de voire quelque chose de poilu avant de me retrouver au sol à plat ventre.

Et oui encore. Apparament cela devenait un trait de mon caractere.

Encaissant le choc avec la terre froide. Il faut dire que je commençais à en avoir légèrement l'habitude. Je levai la tête et courageusement j'osai regarder ce qui était sur mon dos et qui grognai assez férocement dans mes oreilles.

Un loup rien que ça. Un loup brun lme fixait de ses grands yeux doré. Les babilles dévoilait de joli crocs pointu.

Le chien jappa et le loup s'éloigna doucement de moi. Apparemment bonne nouvelle il n'avait pas envi de me manger mais pas très rassuré pour autant je me relevai immédiatement. Le loup se mit calmement à coter du chien et semblât attendre. Je les regarda à tour de rôle.

Des Animagus...biensur.

-Dites vous êtes combien en tout ? Il y en a encore un? Attendez laisser moi deviner c'est la marmotte qui met le chocó dans le papier Alu ou alors grand père castor ? Osait-je dire sarcastiquement avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je sais …je sais,…J'aime bien jouer avec le danger.

Quoi moi suicidaire ? nooooon !

Le chien se mit à m'approcher en grognant l'air vraiment menaçant. Apparemment il n'appréciait pas du tout la remarque… Je re-pointât ma baguette sur lui.

-Tout doux je rigolais ! C'est bien ma veine après les Mangemort les chiens enragés marmonnait-je.

Ce qui fit grogner plus fort le chien.

Maso qui a dit maso ? Sataner courage, idiot et insolent des Gryffondores.

n'ai rien dit…Je reculai, les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

Mais le chien grognait encore plus et il était même près à lui sauter dessus.

-Hey coucher si tu ne veux pas que je te lance un sort.

Le loup grogna à son tour et parti vers les profondeurs de la forêt et le chien le suivi après un dernier aboiement en ma direction.

Je soupirai en regardant l'endroit ou ils étaient partis

De toute façon, il est trop tard pour les rattraper!

Je levai la tête afin d'apercevoir la lune. Peine perdue.

Alicia et Miriam vont s'inquiéter si je ne dépêche pas et je lança une lumière verte grâce à ma baguette.

* * *

Quelque part dans la forêt…

Trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme semblait se disputer.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? demanda l'homme à la cape verte dont la voix ressemblait fortement à un aboiement.

-Rien je lui faisais simplement peur je savais qu'il y aurait des Mangemort ce soir et justement l'un d'eux est arrivé. Dit un autre homme à la cape noire tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais moooosieur voulait faire de son malin dit furieuse la femme en tapant un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

-Hoo la ferme la furie. Ait pitié un peu de nos oreilles. C'est bon elle est vivante. Aboya l'homme à la cape verte.

-Heureusement…pour vous...lança la voix féminine et sur ce mot ci elle disparu dans un crac sonore laissant les deux hommes seul.

-Elle a l'air furieux. Mademoiselle je sais tout.

-Laisse la mon vieux. De toute façon il vaut mieux qu'elle part avant que l'on ne remarque trop son absence. Soupira l'homme à la cape noire. Il semblait épuiser.

-Et toi tu va bien ? Demanda celui ci en posant sa main sur son épaule

Non il ne se sentait pas bien il avait failli les tuer tout les deux avec leur bêtises.

-Lâche moi Padmol dit l'homme énervé en se délivrant de la main de son ami avant de transplaner suivi de près par l'autre homme.

* * *

**Voilou voila!!**

**Bien merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre!! O vénérer lecteur.!!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui laisserons un commentaire aussi!!**

**Vous êtes ma source d'inspiration quand je souffre de la page blanche ou de la fénéantise.**

* * *

Et voici mon grand retour des vacances.


	5. Les mauraudeuses

**Disclamer : Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily (Poudlard) ne sont malheureusement pas de moi mais de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je les empreintes juste le temps d'un rêve.**

MAIS…

Alicia Myriam ET l'histoire est de moi, moi et encore moi…Pas touche !! Sinon vous subirez mon terrrrrriblllllllllle gourou.

Donc comme je viens de le dire ceci est une fiction donc les lieux et personnages sont aussi fictifs que le père noël…. (On ne sait jamais si ils y en à qui se reconnaissent dans ma fic)

* * *

**Merci beacoup a ceux qui on laisser des reviews… !!! Lilypetitefleurdelys, puky, Elayna black Nathanaëlle (j'adore ce prénom… sublime !!!) qui a reviewer le 1er chapitre…**

**Sniff mais apparemment il y en a qui ont disparu en cours de route…enfin…**

**Pour répondre à vos question et bien… Les indices sont placés tout le long des chapitres…**

**Mais ca devrait commencer à devenir intéressant à partir du prochain…**

**Bonne chance ! ******

**p.S je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez remarqué… faites le moi savoir ça m'intéresse !**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : les maraudeuses**

_Précédemment :_

_« Je me remis de mes émotions et envoya un jet d'étincelle verte à l'aide de sa baguette magique. »_

* * *

La première arrivée fut Myriam. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire narquois en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux blonds et lisses ondulant avec le vent. « Tu es vraiment incorrigible » semblait lui dire ses yeux que je savais parsemées de multitude de couleur passant du brun chaud au vert le plus clair. Avec sa petite bouille toute mignonne, son sourire un peu espiègle mais toujours aussi doux, la lune éclairant ses cheveux leurs donnant des reflets argentés, on aurait presque dit un ange.

Un ange au caractère enflammé…

Ha.

Apparemment je n'étais pas belle à voir avec ses habits couvert de boue et de sang. Car je vis le sourire de Myriam se faner quand je m''approcha d'elle.

-Ho mon dieu. Lily !!!

Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Mère poule va…

Avec un soupir j'arrêtai les mains vives de Myriam qui cherchait une quelconque blessure.

-C'est bon, je vais bien Myriam, ce n'est pas mon sang !!! Je souri en roulant des yeux.

Myriam me serra fortement contre elle. Et je me senti à un peu honteuse de lui avoir causé tant de souci.

-J'avais bien dit que ce ne serais pas une bonne idée ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Je le savais que tu aurais des problèmes. Je te l'avais dit. Et maintenant Alicia … Elle soupira en regardant autour d'elle -Elle était juste devant moi puis tout d'un coup elle à disparu…

Mon sang se figea en pensant à ma mauvaise rencontre précédemment. Je m'écarta de Myriam.

-Hein !! Où est-elle passée maintenant… ?

Ce n'est pas vrai et si elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre… je se mordis la lèvre. Je n'aurais pas dus m'éloigné… et si Alicia…

-Je suis Ici … no stress!! Se dévoila une jeune fille aux cheveux brun, aux yeux de mêmes couleurs et un petit nez ou on ne pouvait voir à cause de l'obscurité mais dont je savais parsemés de taches de rousseur.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Merci mon dieu. Elle allait bien.

-Où était tu ?

Alicia me regarda froidement. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer… oups

-Ben occuper à te chercher tien ! Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu n'étais pas parti comme une sotte ! D'ailleurs on rentre. J'en ai ma claque de chercher dans le froid. Et elle transplanna.

J'allai avoir droit à un de ces savons une fois rentré a la maison… j'allais avoir intérêt à courir vite….

TRES vite.

Pas presser de rentrer pour deux sous. J'essayais de convaincre Myriam de continuer les recherches.

-Alicia à raison Lily, ce n'était pas prudent de rester ici. Déclara Myriam.

Et elle transplanna aussi. Moi à la suite.

« Je vais me changer ». Je m'empressai de sortir de cette cuisine ou je sentais que l'orage n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Encore une vingtaine de marche, le couloir du hall, et je serais en sécurité…

Vite… vite

-Stupéfix lança une voie amusée. Derrière moi.

Rater…J'aurais bien essayé…

Traitresse.

Je ne pu plus faire le moindre mouvement. Je restai là …coincer…en plein milieu du salon. Miriam et Alicia se mirent dans son champ de vision la mine grave et les bras croiser.

-Lily Evans, tu ne comptais quand même pas nous faire faux bon n'est ce pas ? Demanda Alicia un sourire très mauvais aux lèvres.

Moi ? Non…jamais voyons… bon dieu…Salle peste…Attaquer les gens par derrière. Elle aurait du être envoyer à Serpentard celle la. Moi je le dit.

Myriam me délivra du sort.

-Ce n'est pas malin ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Tu es partie sans nous demander notre avis. Je sais que tu voulais remplir ta mission. Mais c'était stupide et extrêmement dangereux ce que tu as fait là.

Je soupirai et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle avait raison. Je devrais faire plus attention si je voulais rester en vie. Mon inconscience me tuera.

-Je sais Myriam mais…

-TU SAIS ??? Cria Alicia en secouant ses cheveux bruns sous la colère se joue se colorant dangereusement. – Et tu sais aussi que tu es vraiment la plus stupide des stupides personnes que je connaisse ?

-Mais je n'ai rien.

-Heureusement pour toi Lily Evans. Sinon croit moi je n'aurais pas arrangé ton cas. Et si tu n'a rien pourquoi est tu couverte de terre? Cria Alicia

-Et de sang ajouta Miriam.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Myriam à raison c'était très con ce que tu as fais. On te l'avait dit Mais non « ca ira bien, je n'aurais même pas à utiliser ma baguette. Tout ira bien. « Et tu est parti comme ça. Sans nous laisser le temps de réagir.

Et là c'est qui qui ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir ? Hum ?

-D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce sang ?

- Tu t'es blessé comment ?

-Tu es tombé ?

-Ou peut être a tu rencontrer un Mangemort.

-Tu à vus son visage ?

-Vous aller me laissez parler oui bande de mère poule? Criais-je. Elles stoppèrent toutes de parler. La mine furieuse, se dévisageant mutuellement. Ce fut le silence dans la maison des maraudeuses. Grand moment historique.

On entendait plus que le tic tac régulier et agaçant de l'horloge magique qui avait pour l'instant ses trois aiguilles fixer sur « à la maison ».

Nous nous dévisageâmes mutuellement. Je sentais le regard lourd d'Alicia me balayer de haut en bas et j'en fit de même. Je remarquai que Alicia avait des traces de terre sur son visage et au cou. Ses ongles étaient noirs de boue. On aurait dit qu'elle avait gratté la terre avec…

Celle-ci me regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux et me fit un clin d'œil je vis que sa bouche retenait un grand sourire … non pire un fou rire…Elle dévia son regard vers Myriam qui elle, essayait d'enlever les feuilles qui s'était coller à ses cheveux je pus même voir quelques fines branche dépassait par ci par là de sa chevelure. Moi-même je savais que je n'étais pas mieux.

-Mes chéries commença Alicia vous êtes diviiiiiiiineu…

Nous éclations de rire.

- Quelle joli groupe d'épouvantard. Articula Myriam entre deux fous rires.

-On fait vraiment peur à voir ajouta Alicia

-Si vous voyez vos têtes.

-Et toi alors lancèrent les deux autre.

Nous tentions de nous calmer mais c'était peine perduen il y en avait toujours une qui repartait de plus belle.

Après quelques minute de fou rire Myriam pris une grande bouffer d'air semblant se calmer.

-Aller venez je vais vous servir un café. Elle s'essuya les yeux couvert de larmes à force de trop rire et disparu dans la cuisine.

Un fois calmer… les mains se réchauffant à la chaleur de sa tasse. Je pris une grande inspiration sous le regard attentif de ses amies.

-Je suis désoler les filles. Je ne recommencerais plus promis. C'est vrais que j'ai peut être abusé. Mais pour répondre à vos questions oui j'ai eu un petit problème… mais rassurer vous je dépêchai d'ajouter devant la mine furieuse que faisait mes camarades -Je vais bien. En fait… un…un cerf m'a aidé.

Alicia failli en faire tomber sa tasse. Sous l'œil étonnée de ses camarades.

-Désoler.

-Un cerf ? Tu dis qu'un cerf ta sauvé ? demanda Miriam en arquant un sourcil.

Myriam avait la tête de quelqu'un qui allait m'amener à sainte mangouste pour un examen psychologique.

-Oui un cerf , il était fantastique vous auriez du le voir. Un cerf avec les plus beaux yeux, les plus incroyables, les plus bleus que j'ai eu le plaisir de voir.

Myriam et Alicia se regardèrent puis éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?.

-Ca va faire huit ans!!!Huit ans, Lily, qu'on essaye de te trouver un petit ami et toi tu tombes amoureuse d'un cerf ?! Ria Myriam

Alicia fit une mine grave.

-Lily sincèrement, Tu es ma meilleure amie et on se connait depuis pas mal de temps. Et je te dis laisse tomber Lily ta pas ta chance.

-De ?…

-Mais oui et puis Lily si ça se trouve, il a déjà trouvé une très jolie biche. Je suis désoler Lily mais tu ne fait pas le poids. Sembla compatir Myriam. Elle soupirant théâtralement. –Vous êtes trop différent. Il ya tout un monde entre vous.

Mais elles se foutent de ma gueule !

-Non Lily ne te fait pas plus de mal je t'en pris continua Myriam dans le jeu en mettant une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

Puis elles repartirent dans un nouveau fou rire.

-Vous n'avez pas fini de glousser ? Espèce de dindonne. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cerf…en fait c'état un Animagus.

-Un Animagus. Ria Myriam de plus belle –Ho ma pauvre Lily. Ta rien trouvé de mieux ? Hein Alicia qu'est ce que …

Myriam s'interrompis, Alicia avait cessé de plaisanter et me fixais sérieusement la mine grave. Mais qu'avait-elle tout d'un coup?

- Comment sais tu que c'est un Animagus ? demanda Alicia d'une petite voix.

Myriam nous regarda à tour de rôle.

-Aller…Sérieusement cette fois, tu va nous raconter ça depuis le début. Murmurât-elle

* * *

J'allai se coucher directement après, furieuse. Allonger dans mon lit je boudais. Elles n'avaient pas arrêté de se moquer moi.

Elles me prenaient vraiment pour une folle. Trois Animagus qui se promènent dans la forêt et qui la sauve du grand méchant Mangemort. C'est vrai que c'était un peu tirer par les cheveux.

Et puis demain, Potter va surement bien rire lui aussi. Je pouvais déjà voir son petit sourire moqueur. De rage je balançai son oreiller contre la porte.

Rhaaaaaaa Potter…. Je te hais, je te hais je te hais.

Je se retournai d'un coup sec dans mes couvertures et mit rageusement mes draps au dessus de ma tête Et puis je m'en fou tu peux bien aller te faire voir.

Quelque minutes plus tard je m'endormi.

* * *

«_ Tu m'aime Lily ? Souffla une bouche à son oreille… »_

_« Oui. Plus que ma vie… »_

* * *

Voilà voilà fin… du chapitre…

Le prochain est déjà écrit il ne reste qu'a corriger… donc ne me tuer pas !!!

Par contre ben… au plus vie j'aurais de review au plus vite promis… je mettrais la suite !!!

**Mdr je me suis soudainement rappeler d'une blague. C'est un peu en rapport avec ma fic vu que cela se passe dans une forêt pour ceux qui veulent bien prendre le temps de la lire…**

**C'est Lily qui va dans une forêt, elle se balade elle cherche les animaux pour gagner son pari avec Potter et passe donc toute la journée dans la forêt.**

**Et puis tout d'un coup le soir tombe, et Lily se perd, Lily n'arrive plus a trouver son chemin ! **

**ET elle entend, au loin une chouette qui hulule**

**-ou houhou **

**Alors elle pleure pauvre Lily.**

**-Je suis perdu ! cria-t-elle en sanglotant**

**-ou houhou**

**-Je suis perdu dans la forêt ! Recommença-t-elle en sanglotant**

**Et la chouette recommença**

**-ou houhou**

**Et elle répond**

**-T'est sourd ou quoi ? Dans la forêt, je te dis, dans la forêt !**

**Mdr...**

**Normalement c'est un mec qui se perd J'y ai juste mit la pauvre Lily a la place … (( ben oui ya que des mec pour se perdre comme ca… :p ( pardon les garçons si il y en a) Hé oui je suis une grande féministe dans l'âme !!!!)) **

**Enfin soit fini le petit moment de détente… d'une auteur assez … pas normal ont va dire…**

***************************

**Blague à part j'espère que vous avez aimé**

**Un petit commentaire si vous voulez que je continue ?! (Pas les blagounettes bien sûr !!! La fic)**

**Enfin je veux bien que vous me dites comment était la blague… vous en connaissez d'autre ??? Moi j'adore si elles sont bien faites. Et pas vulgaire,… je déteste ça !**

**Sinon ben ….Des reviews si vous voulez que je continue !!!!!!!!!!! (L'auteur manifeste en tournant autour de son ordinateur avec une pancarte ou il y est marquer « Review svp ! »)**

**Des reviews ou je fais grève !**

**Quoi moi du chantage ?**

**Jamais !!!! (Croise les doigts sous son bureau)**

**Je sais que mes lecteurs son trop intelligent, trop merveilleux pour cela !!!**

**Prochain chapitre : Tu m'aimes Lily ?**

**REview ???**

**Xsou Xsou Malicia… (un peu trop regarder gossip girl moi... :) )**


	6. Tu m'aime Lily ?

_**

* * *

**_

Disclamer

_**: Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily (Poudlard) ne sont malheureusement pas de moi mais de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je les empreintes juste le temps d'un rêve.**_

MAIS…

Alicia Myriam ET l'histoire est de moi, moi et encore moi…Pas touche !! Sinon vous subirez mon terrrrrriblllllllllle gourou.

Donc comme je viens de le dire ceci est une fiction donc les lieux et personnages sont aussi fictifs que le père noël…. (On ne sait jamais si ils y en à qui se reconnaissent dans ma fic)

* * *

Hello everybody

_**Comment ca va?**_

_**Pour ma part assez bien. j'ai réussi mes examen tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde...**_

_**je voudrai remercier ceux qui on reviewer le chapitre précédent et grâce à puky j'ai trouver une technique qui devrai vous intéresser...**_

_**A partir de ce chapitre chaque personne qui me laissera une review... pas anonyme...sinon ca ne marche pas...**_

_**Aura dans ma réponce un petit aperçu du chapitre qui doit arriver.**_

_**Voila**_

_**CONCERNANT LA FIC : revenons à ce chapitre maintenant...**_

_**J'ai prévu qu'i soit assez sombre...pas de violence ou de viol hein mais bon ceux qui on des peine d'amour ferai mieux de la lire un autre jour.**_

_**Je sais que lorsque vous allez lire le début vous aller vous demande si j'ai bien mit le bon chapitre...**_

_**Mais je vous rassure tout de suite oui oui enfin non non je ne me suis pas tromper...**_

_**Ce chapitre est assez important ... vous comprendrez plus tard.**_

_**Sachez seulement que...hé bien je laisse rarement les choses au hasard.**_

_**Pour ceux qui se casse la tête... hey bien ce n'es pas encore ce chapitre ou vous comprendrez...mais j'ai mis des indice dans chaque chapitres que je donne... reste plus qu'a rassembler le tout .voilaaaaaa**_

_**Bon ben je vais vous laissez lire la suite hein!!!**_

_**Bien a vous**_

_**Xsou Xsou Mlici ..methyste**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Tu m'aime Lily ?**_

_Précédemment :_

_« Tu m'aime Lily ? Souffla une bouche à son oreille…_

_« Plus que ma vie »._

* * *

Ma vie...

J'ouvris péniblement les paupières, le soleil éblouissant mes yeux que je sentais gonflés. Je regardai autour de moi. La chaleur ambiante de la salle rouge et or de Gryffondore semblait m'étouffer aujourd'hui. Je me redressai doucement dans son lit, et regarda par la fenêtre.

C'était une belle journée comme on en aimait voir à Poudlard. Le lac avait finalement dégelé, le soleil qui commençait à se lever, laissait jouer ses reflets doré sur l'eau, lui donnant l'aspect d'une pluie de diamant. Les arbres bourgeonnaient. Des élèves qui avait déjà déjeuné se baladaient joyeusement dans le parc ayant laissé dans le vestiaire, écharpe et gants.

C'était de nouveau le printemps à Poudlard.

Et moi je restai là absente, à regarder par la fenêtre.

La Lily d'avant aurait surement commencé sa journée de bonne humeur, joyeuse. J'aurais préparé mes affaires à la va vite et aurais rejoint mes amies. Blablatant avec elles, heureuse de cette merveilleuse journée qui commençait.

Mais aujourd'hui…

C'était loin cette époque.

Aucune émotion ne pouvait atteindre la Lily d'aujourd'hui. Si ce n'est cet immense gouffre qui me comprimait la poitrine.

Je posai sa main sur mon cœur. Cette douleur. Je crispai mes mains sur mon pyjama mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

Cette douleur remplaça l'autre durant un moment.

Et j'en sentis une petite satisfaction.

Peut être allais-je devoir m'engager dans cette voie là. Remplacer une douleur par une autre. J'aurais tout fait pour pouvoir y échapper juste un moment. Juste un moment de répit. Sentir autre chose que ce vide.

Mais était ce vraiment la solution ? Non. La douleur physique s'estompera avec le temps mais cette douleur LA ne partira jamais. Elle me hantera jusqu'a la fin de mes jours.

_Je me se sentais plus que vide… Simplement et cruellement vide. Déconnectée de tout ce qqui m'entourait._

J'avais pleuré toutes les nuits de peine, de peur de rage… Mes oreilles semblait encore entendre ma colère et mon désespoir résonner dans le dortoir. Apparemment ces nuits là j'avais épuisé son stock d'émotion.

_J'étais Lasse… _

Mon dieu, une semaine que j'endurais cela. J'avais l'impression que mon cauchemar durait déjà depuis un mois. Mon cœur. Il me faisait si mal. Aimez-moi par pitié. Effacé les ! Je n'en veux plus.

Je ne voulais plus de ces souvenirs qui me revenaient en boucle. Me hantais. Je mourrais.

Son odeur, son sourire, ses yeux. Cela me semblait si loin. Comme dans une vie antérieure.

D'ailleurs quel jour était-on aujourd'hui? Avais-je cours de potions? Y a-t-il une sortie de Pré-Au Lard? N'y avait-il pas un match de Quiditch? Je ne savais plus.

J'avais déconnecté de la vie de Poudlard, de la vie tout cour. Le temps m'échappait. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon. J'étais condamnée à vivre de cette façon. Ou à en mourir.

Mais pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à tourner la page. A l'oublier ? Son image, son odeur, sa chaleur continuait de couleur dans ses veines.

Aider-moi. Je voulais crier cela au monde entier. Que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer de cette douleur. Mais mes lèvres restaient closes. Comme toujours.

_On m'avait Abandonnée…_

Je n'en pouvais plus. M'avais volé son soleil. Ma vie, et même plus

_J'étais Morte…Il n'y avait plus rien a l'intérieur._

_Pitié que quelqu'un vienne enfin m'achever._

_-_Lily appela doucement Manon une Gryffondore de quatrième année.

Je tournai doucement la tête vers la Gryffondore qui à la vue de mon visage écarquilla les yeux.

-Li ca va ?

-Oui lâchai-je d'un ton absent.

-Tu…Manon dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise devant mon regard que je savais des plus absents. Alors je détournai les yeux sur autre chose. La fenêtre semblait être une bonne solution.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher de t'habiller sinon tu va être en retard en potion. Osa enfin dire Manon.

Je lâchai un soupir. Sous l'œil inquiet de ma camarade.

_On a donc potion aujourd'hui._

-Oui… Je vais me préparer.

-Tu… tu es sur que ca va aller ?

-Oui. J'entendis les pas de Manon s'éloigner et une porte se fermer. Comme un automate, je me vêtis de son habituel uniforme prépara son sac de cour.

A vrais dire je ne fis même pas attention du titre des livres que je mettais dans mon sac. Seulement de le remplir. Je me regardai enfin dans la glace.

Le choc me fit sursauter. J'avais plus l'air morte qu'en vie.

_C'était peut être mon cas. Après tout._

Jamais je ne m'étais vu dans un pareil état. Je fessais vraiment peur à voir avec mes yeux ternes, gonflés, rougis, cernés, et mon teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire…mes yeux d'habitude jade et pétillant avait prit une teinte olive complètement terne.

Je vis mon reflet tenter un sourire mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le cœur n'y était vraiment pas.

_L'âme n'y était pas. _

_L'âme avait désertée depuis un bout de temps maintenant. _

Ne laissant qu'une coquille vide. Mais en réalité, j'étais encore _vivante_ et allais donc devoir y aller, marcher, manger ...un peu. Se forcer du moins.

Participer aux cours, étudiée, se coucher,... pour ensuite tout recommencer...

_Encore et encore… Et puis, Peut être que je finirais par oublier. Dans une dizaine d'année ou deux… _

_Ou peut être est-ce la mort qui viendra un jour me délivrer._

Soupirant je pris son sac et descendit les marches du dortoir.

J'avais l'impression de subir cette journée au lieu de la vivre, je n'avais pas conscience des gens qui passait, qui m'abordait, me bousculait, discutait. Ni même des regards peinés de ses amies.

Qu'avait-elle ? Qu'avait la Lily si joyeuse, fougueuse et toujours plein de vie ?…

Je pouvais les entendre ces murmures glisser dans les coins sombres du château. Qui questionnaient, interrogeaient, sondant mes moindres gestes, encore et encore.

Espérant le moment crucial où j'allais enfin rendre les armes et craquer… Car bien entendus il le savait. Ils savaient tous.

_Des vautours._

Des rapaces hypocrites qui s'interrogeaient sur mon sort alors que moi-même je ne m'en préoccupais plus.

_La haine, la tristesse, la pitié, la joie, l'amour et même l'amitié. Tout m'était indifférent à présent._

_Tout était fade, faux terriblement faux. Faux ! Oui l'amour est hypocrite. Comment peut ton aimer et dire adieux le lendemain ? Il faut être un sacré bon menteur pour se conduire ainsi._

_L'amour n'est que mensonge. Et moi, moi ! J'avais cru au mensonge. Pauvre idiote que je suis._

_Et maintenant…tout ce qui est perdu est perdu. Rien ne le remplacera jamais._

_Je reste seule avec ma mélancolie, ce vide auquel je ne m'habitue pas, ma vie incomplète sans toi. Tout tes mots, tes baisers, tes belles paroles qui me faisait espérer, tes mains, la chaleur de tes bras._

_J'ai si froid maintenant. Que pourrais-je y faire ?_

_Et finalement, tempi si je ne guérissais pas. Je ne veux pas espérer à nouveau. Je ne veux pas espérer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi._

_Mais toi tu n'étais pas pour moi._

_Finalement je n'irais pas manger. La grande salle me donnait des nausées. Tout ce monde, lui, ses amis qui devait y être. Peut être y était-il déjà avec une autre ? _

Enfin arriva ma dernière heure de cour. Dernière d'une très longue journée.

Et c'est la que je la reçu. Mon rayon de soleil. Un simple petit mot qui apparemment avait été écrit à la va vite… un simple mot qui m'enleva en un instant le vide pesant dans sa poitrine. Et qui fit battre mon cœur de nouveau.

_« Ce soir salle sur demande 17h…Je n'en peux plus. On trouvera un moyen. Tout n'est pas perdu. J'ai besoin de toi. Signé C »_

Je levai la tête. Et parcourra la clase du regard cherchant l'auteur de ce mot. Cherchant ses yeux bleu si pétillant. Cherchant un signe de sa part qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas une blague. Mais il n'était pas là.

-Mademoiselle Evans cria Mon professeur de divination

**-Lily. Cria une autre voix»**

Je sentis comme un vertige. Comme lorsqu'on tombe de haut.

-Lily appela Alicia en me secouant de plus en plus fort.

Je me se réveillai en sursaut sous l'œil curieux d'Alicia. Je regardai autour de moi… Je me souvenais. Je n'étais plus à Poudlard depuis longtemps… J'étais chez moi dans mon lit. Mais cette douleur,… cette douleur je pouvais encore la sentir comme une vielle cicatrice.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Mon regard se posa sur Alicia qui avait une mine inquiète.

- Est-ce que ça va ma Lily ? Tu es toute pâle. Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon front n'as pas entendu ton réveil ?

-Je… Je regardai l'objet en question se rendant compte que celui-ci sonnait à tus tête. Je l'éteignis immédiatement. Faisant taire ce bruit agaçant.

-Non…non je ne l'ai pas entendu répondit-je dans un souffle, désorienter. Ca va…juste une mauvaise nuit.

Alicia fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle se leva gracieusement.

-Dépêche toi tu va être en retard. lança Alicia en sortant de la pièce.

Je me leva et son premier reflexe fut de me regarder dans le miroir. Le reflet me rappela curieusement celui de mon rêve. Une morte vivante…

Je tentai un sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. J'étais… bouleversée.

Ce rêve… Il semblait si réel. Presque comme si je l'avais vécu.

Mais pourtant je savais bien que cette journée n'avait jamais exister. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs je n'avais jamais eu ce mot en classe… En fait je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà sentit un pareil sentiment de vide durant ma jeunesse. Avoir eu une pareille journée a Poudlard.

Et comment peut-on ressentir un pareil vide et rester malgré tout en vie ?

Cette douleur… Comme du sel sur une peau à vif. Le souvenir de cette douleur s'estompait peu a peu mais restait gravé présent dans sa mémoire comme si c'était un ancien souvenir.

_Impossible_. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Et je n'étais jamais sortie avec quelqu'un qui avait les yeux bleu. Et qui lui avait fait si mal.

A vrais dire à par mon aventure d'un soir lors de sa sortie de Poudlard (que j'avais jeté immédiatement) jamais je n'avais été intéressé par un garçon.

Non pas que je sois lesbienne. Mais personne ne semblait captiver mon cœur.

Comme si il se réservait pour quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse, jamais eu de chagrin d'amour,…

Tout cela m'était inconnu.

Peut être que mon subconscient regrettait de n'avoir pas vécu cela. Et que cela se répercutait sur mes rêves.

Mais cette douleur. Ce souvenir de cette douleur. D'où venait-il ? On ne peut pas avoir un souvenir d'une douleur que l'on n'a jamais eu. Pas d'une telle intensité du moins.

Lily cria Miriam en bas des escaliers –Te rendors pas !!

-Oui oui j'arrive.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

_« L'amour rend aveugle…peut-être,_

_L'amour exige des sacrifices…sûrement,_

_L'amour conduit aux pires folies…sans nul doute. » Méditez là-dessus …_

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaa je remercie encore les reviewer du chapitre précédent.

ButterfliesInstead , MaraudeursFan, Elayna Black , Puky

malliia : Merci !!!

Moi! : Drôle comme surnom lol… merci pour ton commentaire il ma fait très très plaisir et bien j'espère que tu a autant aimer ce chapitre même si il n'est pas aussi divertissant.

Et Merci aussi à ceux qui mon mis dans leur favori, alerte, etc..

**Oublier pas ceux qui me review ont droit à un aperçu du chapitre suivant.**

Xsou Xsou Malicia Amethyste…


	7. Crise et vertige

Bon bon... autant vous dires que si ca continue comme ça ben... je crois que je vais finir par l'arrêter cette fic. Je n'ai reçu qu'UN seul commentaire pour le dernier chapitre...

Merci à puky qui ma donné le courage de continuer au moin ce chapitre et de ne pas tout balancer.

Je veux bien qu'il n'y avait pas tellement d'action dans le chapitre précédent mais il était important car tout commence là.

Maaaaa j'étais déçue de chez déçue...

Donc voilà... je suis en train de me remettre en question... je ne sais pas. La continuer? Ne pas la continuer?

Dites moi quoi...

En attendant voilà la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Crise et vertige…**

**Lily pov**

Je marchai de long en large dans mon bureau. Je me sentais un peu mieux depuits ce matin. Ce rêve m'avais vraiment bouleverser. Je regarda la lettre que je tenais frossée entre mes mains. Elle venais de Pétunia. Encore une.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment. Bah... je l'ouvrirais plus tard.

Je m'assis lourdement sur ma chaise tout en lançant la lettre sur le bureau. Je fermai les yeux un moment.

Je me demande tout de même ce qu'elle me veux encore.

Je commence à en avoir assez du comportement de Pétunia. Je n'arrivais plus à la comprendre. Qu'était-il arrivé à ma sœur pour qu'elle se conduise ainsi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait échappé?

Ont étaient si proches avant. Quasi inséparable. On aurait dit des jumelles.

Je devais me l'avouer elle me manquait. Ma Pétunia si chère à mon cœur avait disparue.

Emportant avec elle nos jeux, les petits secrets, les sourires, les fous rires, leurs disputes si puérile à l'époque, leurs pleurs.

Toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Toujours ensembles. Toujours.

Mais rien ne dure jamais.

Depuis Poudlard et surtout depuis le début de la maladie de papa rien n'allait plus. Ont ne se comprenaient plus, ne se parlaient plus.

J'avais gagné beaucoup grâce à la magie. Je ne regretterai jamais mes choix. J'y avais rencontré Myriam, Remus Alicia et tous les autres. J'étais entrée dans un monde merveilleux où tout le monde rêverai d'y pénétrer. Mais le prix à payer fut très lourd. J'y avais perdu sa sœur. Ma meilleure amie, mon sang.

Et je cherchai encore pourquoi.

Comment est-ce donc arriver ?

Est-ai ce le fait que j'étais une sorcière?

Nous avions toujours tout partagé, peut être qu'elle s'était sentit délaisser dans ce monde magique que je commençais tout juste à côtoyer. Peut être qu'elle m'en voulait de l'avoir laisser seule pour partir dans cette école.

Aurais-je du faire plus attention à ma sœur ? La rassurer ? Ou alors était-ce le fait que même en ayant des pouvoirs je ne pourrais pas sauver Papa.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, nous avions grandis, chacune de notre coté. Seule dans notre douleurs, nous nous s'étions éloignée l'une de l'autre. Alors que c'est justement le contraire qui aurait du se produire. Surtout que l'état de notre père avait encore empiré.

Comment des personnes qui étaient si proche peuvent autant se déchirer. Qu'est ce qui pousse l'humain à refuser de l'aide même lorsqu'il en a besoin ?

L'humain est si étrange. Surtout lorsqu'il souffre.

Je ré-ouvris les yeux et sentit ma vue se brouiller de larmes. Agacée, je me frotta énergiquement les yeux. Essayant de les faire partir. Mais cela ne servait à rien.

Allez ma Lily ce n'est pas le moment…

Courageusement, je prix un dossier au hasard et le parcouru. Les mots, les phrases s'étalaient en ligne incompréhensible. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux mais cela ne s'arrangea pas. Au contraire. Je lâchai son dossier dans un soupir rageur et m'enfonça dans son siège… parcourant son bureau du regard.

Tout d'un coup, il me sembla voir quelque chose bouger.

-Que… ?

La panique me prit de plein fouet, je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Mon bureau entier était en train de fondre. Les chaises, la table, ...

Tout était en train de fondre !! Par quel sort quel magie cela était-il possible?

Etait ce un coup des maraudeurs ? Avais-je été ensorcelée, empoisonnée ?

Je sentis comme un vertige m'emparer et une nouvelle vague de peur m'envahir. Non je ne pouvais pas m'évanouir. Je devais appeler à l'aide. J'étais terrifié. J'ouvris la bouche essayant de crier mais ma voix resta figer en travers de ma gorge.

Impuissante, Je regardais horrifier mon bureau disparaitre tout doucement …

Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

«_ -James !... James !…, Potter !_

_Je regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais à Poudlard ou plus précisément dans le parc de Poudlard. Je gonflai d'air ma poitrine et cria de nouveau._

_-POTTER !!!_

_Accélérant ma marche, je traversai la foule d'un pas furibond. Je les entendis murmurer autour de moi tout en me regardant mais je n'en avais que faire d'eux. Celui qui m'intéressait était ce crétin de dégénérer de Potter._

_Ce Gryffondore de malheur qui avait, encore une fois, fait des siennes et le pauvre Severus qui en payait les frais comme toujours. Le misérable Serpentard était à présent pendu en l'air la tête en bas et James s'amusait à le faire tourner dans tout les sens en enlevant petit à petit ses vêtements._

_N'y avait-il donc personne pour l'aider ?_

_Je me retournai regardant furieusement le groupe qui s'était formé pour admirer le spectacle et reconnu quelque élève de Poudlard que je connaissais._

_-Vous n'éprouvez donc aucune honte? Je criai à la foule en sortant ma baguette._

_La troupe se tu devant mon regard courroucer. Je vis certain, apeurer de mon apparition qui quittait la cohue pour rentrer en sécurité dans le château. Le reste osa demeurer sur place mais restaient néanmoins en retrait. Tan mieux pisser dans vos frocs bande de lâche._

_Je n'étais pas une meneuse ni une bagarreuse comme Potter mais pourtant cela n'empêchait pas que je sois aussi connue que lui pour mes sorts. Ils savaient tous de quoi j'étais capable. Il fallait toujours se méfier des eaux dormantes._

_Ils savaient que je s'ils devaient avoir peur de Potter ils devaient aussi et surtout se méfier de Lily Evans._

_J'étais au moins arrivé à faire entrer ca dans leurs caboches..._

_-Qui veut voir le caleçon de Severus ? Demanda James ignorant ma présence._

_-Descend le tout de suite de là hurlais-je rouge de colère._

_Comment osait-il ? Il savait que Severus étais sans défense sans les autres serpentard. Il savait que personne n'oserai venir l'aider et se mettre à dos les maraudeurs._

_Potter me regarda avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui disparu quand il remarqua que j'essayais de faire redescendre Severus tout en ramassant ses affaires que l'autre maraudeurs appeler Sirius avait étalé à terre._

_-Que fais tu Lily Grogna James en me relevant de force. Je me dégageai immédiatement de sa poigne et pointa ma baguette entre ses deux yeux._

_-Descend le tout de suite de là ou tu iras le rejoindre._

_-Qu'...Quoi? James semblait abasourdit. -Tu le protège ? Lui ? Mais…Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à ce futur Mangemort… Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Dit moi ?_

_-Il mérite bien plus ma sympathie que toi en tout cas. Mais peut être que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas la tête aussi gonfler qu'une montgolfière._

_Redescend sur terre Potter le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Et tu n'a aucun, je dis bien AUCUN droit sur les autres et surtout pas sur moi. C'est bien clair ? Fait le descendre MAINTENANT, il ne t'a rien fait._

_-Tu es en colère Lily ? Soit ! Mais sache que je n'aime pas tes fréquentations. Ce sal mange…_

_Clac. Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui avais donné une gifle d'une telle puissance que James en avait la tête tourné._

_-Et ca qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Ca te plait? Non ? Tempi car à moi oui ! Sifflais-je haineuse._

_James mit sa main sur sa joue qui commençait prendre une jolie teinte rougeâtre et à enfler sous le choc._

_Toujours aussi furieuse je fis moi même redescendre Severus._

_Celui-ci d'abord de marbre fini par dire un petit merci. Tout en ignorant Potter je l'aidai ensuite à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées au sol._

_James à son tour rouge de colère fit demi-tour et s'en alla. »_

Un nouveau vertige. Le sentiment de vide comme quand on rêve que l'ont tombe.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Je ne me ne se souvenait même pas de les avoir fermés. Doucement je levai la tête. Elle me semblait si lourde, je l'avais déposé sans m'en rendre compte sur mes bras. Mes dossiers froissés gisant sous ceux ci.

Tout était normal. Rien n'avait changé.

J'étais revenue dans mon bureau. Enfin…l'avais-je seulement quitté?

Non je m'était juste endormie sans m'en rendre compte.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar qui se terminait par un souvenir de Poudlard. Mon souvenir.

Je pensai me lever, pour prendre un café histoire de me réveiller.

Mais mes jambes tremblantes refusèrent de me porter.

De nouveau je senti ce vertige prendre possession de moi. Ma voix resta bloquer dans ma gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Prisonnière de mon propre corps.

Cette fois ci je me rendis compte. Je ne rêvais pas, je n'avais pas rêver.

A l'aide.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir que le décor de mon bureau fonda de nouveau laissant place à la salle de Gryffondore à Poudlard.

" _Je suis désoler souffla un James attrister_

_-Quand comprendras-tu qu'il est mon ami ? Sifflai-je furieuse_

_-Désoler répéta James penaud –Mais Lily, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose que je …_

_James ne pu continuer sa phrase. J'avais posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer._

_-Il ne m'arrivera rien…_

_James me regarda intensément puis fini par me sourire._

_Ce sourire chaleureux, ce regard affectueux. Je me sentais comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse de ce monde. Je sentais son amour pour moi m'entourer, me protéger. Il avait l'air si inquiet pour moi. Je se penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser…_

Nouveau vertige. Le décor qui bouge et fond en une multitude de couleur. Il me sembla apercevoir mon bureau. Mais l'image se dissipa très vite.

Les couleur ternissent, devinrent grise puis noir.

_Tout devint noir. J'étais assise dans le noir le plus total. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Pourtant je ne sentais nulle peur, nulle inquiétude. Au contraire, je me sentais bien, protégée._

_Je respirai à fond par les narines et senti la désagréable odeur de vieux livre me monter au nez._

_Je vis mon bras comme muni d'une vie propre se lever et faire un geste incompréhensible au début mais évident lorsque je sentis sous mes mains, le grain de papier et le bruit caractéristique d'une page que l'on tourne dans un livre._

_Je tournai les pages d'un livre. Un livre invisible mais que je pouvais sentir._

_Et cette scène ne me sembla sur le moment pourtant pas étrange._

_Enfin, je senti comme une présence d'homme à mes coter._

_Le bruit d'une chaise voisine qui racle contre un parquet en bois._

_Son parfum masculin me vint aux narines dominant celui du livre. Je le connaissais. Un murmure à peine audible me vint à l'oreille. Lointain. A peine perceptible. Je ne le comprenais pas. Puis je vis mes mains fermer ce livre invisible d'un coup sec. Le noir se dissipa un peu et un livre bleu apparu,... un dessin lumineux sur la page de garde, deux demi-lune se faisait face en parfaite symétrie, l'une dorer et l'autre argenter..._

_Etrange symbole qui me rappela quelque chose que je ne savais pas._

_Je sentis que je devais parler mais alors que j'ouvrai la bouche le décor noir changea pour se retransformer en celui de mon habituel bureau.__»_

Tremblante, je me sentais complètement perdue et épuiser. Comme si j'étais revenue d'un pays lointain. Dépayser j'avais perdu mes repères entre le rêve et la réalité.

Étais-je en train de devenir folle ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce devait n'être qu'un cauchemar.

Je n'ai pas remarqué que je me suis endormie c'est tout_._

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Oui je m'étais disputé avec Potter ce jour là, c'était exactement comme dans mon souvenir. Au détail prés. Etrange quand on sait que les rêves peuvent déformer la réalité. Mais la suite était totalement fictive. Jamais de sa vie je n'aurais tenté d'embrasser Potter! Beurk rien que l'idée m'en donnait des nausées. Et cette salle dans l'obscurité. Ce livre que je ne pourvais pas voir.

Je n'arrivait pas à me l'expliquer mais je savait que quelque chose était important sans arriver a mettre le doigt dessus.

Doucement, je levai ma main tremblante pour prendre un dossier et me força à le lire…mais mon esprit était ailleurs ne cessant de remuer diverses questions.

* * *

-Hé bien... que te dire? Tout va bien Lily tes yeux vont bien aussi. Ta tension est normale. Tu es peut être un peu fatigué. Prend un bon déjeuner à midi pour être sur. Mais tout va bien je te rassure. Rien d'alarmant. Déclara Remus d'une voix douce après l'avoir effectué un examen magique.

Non je n'avais pas oser lui dire que j'avais eu une sorte de vision avec Potter. Je lui avais juste dis que je m'étais endormie sur mes dossiers et que je trouvais cela inquietant.

Je réfléchis un moment. Et me força à faire un sourire encourageant.

-Merci Remus, tu à raison je pense que je devrai prendre un peu de repos.

Remus me fit un sourire bienveillant.

-C'est James qui te donne tout ce tracas ?

-Non… non pour une fois il n'y est pour rien…

_Enfin à par le fait que je rêve de lui… Mais ca je le garda bien pour moi._

-Et bien fait attention à toi, et à la prochaine… Ah, au fait tien lui dit t'il en lui tendant une pile de dossier.

-Merci. je lui fit une bise sur la joue et sorti. Arpentant le couloir qui me séparait de mon bureau.

Mes yeux vont bien je suis en bonne santé physique du moins… deviendrais- je folle ?

Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria... un café... mon dieu je tuerais pour un café.

Une tasse de café et tout ira mieux.

-Hey Evans

Je me figeai.

Je ne savais pas si c'est à cause du fait qu'il se côtoyait depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, ou le sarcasme et la moquerie que je sentais poindre à des kilomètres dans sa voix, ou tout simplement le son qui m'énervais déjà ... mais moi, Lily Evans, sut directement que celui qui m'avait hélé ainsi de grand matin en plein milieu du couloir ne pouvait être que James Potter...

Décidément rien n'allait aujourd'hui...

Énerver j'accélérai le pas.

-Mais Lily jolie attend, tu ne sauras jaaaaaaaaamais ce que j'ai entendu ce matin à propos de toi...

Je sentis mon sang bouillir. Il était con ou il le fessait exprès... Non il était con. Dire qu'il le faisait exprès serai affirmer qu'il disposait encore de quelques neurones en action. Or ce n'était vraisemblablement pas son cas.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir par dessus son épaule à défaut de pouvoir lui envoyer son poing sur cette jolie gueule souriante. Sourire mauvais qui d'ailleurs s'accentua encore plus.

Il laissa même échapper un petit rire.

Et il trouvait ca marrant.

Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucune notion de survie.

Encore plus furieuse je continuai mon chemin l'air de rien. Ignorant ses appels incessants à la brutalité que me lançait Potter.

Ne pas se retourner... c'est ce qu'il veut, ne pas se retourner ne pas se retourner ne pas se retourner…

NE. PAS. SE. RETOURNER.

-Alors Evans à ce qui parait tu t'es fait agresser par un Mangemort hier soir ? T'as pas eu trop peur j'espère ?

Je me retournai.

Mes yeux furieux balançais des Avakedavra à tout vient. Mais Potter n'y fit même pas attention, au contraire il semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

Dans mes rêves comme dans ma vie …Décidément il ne me laissera jamais tranquille.

Respire Lily…

-La ferme Potter.

Le Potter en question pencha la tête su le coter et me fit le sourire le plus innocent qu'il soit.

Respire lily, lily respire. REEESpire Neletuepastoutdesuitecavafairedestaachesdesangsurlemur.

-Mauvaise humeur en plus…J'adore ça… Tien et cet animal que tu devais nous ramener ? Il est ou?? Continua-t-il feignant de chercher l'animal dans mon sac ou sous ses dossiers que je tenais en main.

La main de Potter m'effleura le bras et me rappela la soudaine proximité que j'avais eu avec lui lors de ma soudaine « vision » de la tantôt.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je sentis la fureur remonter dans ma gorge. Et l'envi de le tuer la tout de suite n'avait jamais été plus forte.

Je le haïssais pour me pourrir la vie jusque dans mes rêves.

Je sentis de nouveau sa main l'effleurer sa peau. Comment osait-il ? Là c'étais au dessus de mes forces. Je le repoussai rageusement.

-Ne me touche pas ! Potter eu l'air surpris. Et je compris pourquoi ma voix n'était devenue plus qu'un sifflement haineux et agressif. Venimeux, méconnaissable. Jamais je n'avais été dans un tel état. Je respirais calmement tentant de calmer sa fureur…

Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait?

-Haaaaaaa Lily comment va tu ? Demanda Black apparu soudainement, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il posa une main sur mon épaule m'amenant à me ressaisir. Apparemment il avait tout suivi de la « conversation » et venait calmer la situation.

Je pris une grande inspiration…et… je regardai Potter droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux bruns, moqueurs, mauvais, haineux.

Et sans que je ne sache pourquoi ma colère, ma haine, ma fureur, appeler ca comme vous le voudrez mais tout ce sentiment qui me rongeai disparu soudainement.

Je ne ressentais rien mis à par un immense vide dans ma tête. Et dans mon âme. Je soupirai. Décidément tout allait de travers aujourd'hui.

-Pour une fois dans votre misérable vie. Laissez-moi. Lançai- je la voix brisée avant d'entrer dans son bureau et de m'y enfermer sous l'œil ahurit de Potter et de Black.

Je déposai les dossiers sur son bureau et me mit à fixer ma chaise, hésitante. Puis me moquant de moi même je m'y assis... doucement… Je restai quelque seconde ainsi, sans bouger, au aguets et puis comme rien « d'étrange » ne se passa je me remis au boulot.

* * *

Quelque minute plus tard… je commençais enfin a oublier le mauvais « rêve » de ce matin. J'avais décidé d'appeler ainsi « cet incident » vus que ce qui c'étais passer pour moi ce matin demeurerait toujours un grand mystère.

Et j'aurais préférer mourir plutôt que d'avouer a qui que ce soit le fait que je rêvais de Potter.

Donc sauf si cet événement venait a se reproduire je le mis sur le compte de la fatigue et me jura de n'en parler à personne.

Donc je travaillait essayant de me changer les idées, je travaillait sur un projet de la plus haute importance…

Jambanconton...

Nooooooooon trop simple...

Crème canaris,...

Non trop facile à enlever,...

Peut être un peu de pimentine dans leurs cafés...

Non pas assez humiliant,...

Stupéfix et sortilège de lévitation accompagné d'un peu de pimentine...et d'une crème canari.

Mhh ce serai un bon début. Cela ne rivaliserait pas avec la « qualité » et l'originalité de leurs blagues habituelle…mais je pouvais toujours demander conseils à Alicia.

J'imaginais déjà la tête de Black et Potter pendu par les pieds au plafond, les frocs baisser laissant apparaitre leur jolis caleçon et dont les oreilles laissait échapper de la vapeur. Me suppliant de les faires redescendre…

Je m'autorisai un sourire... pas mal,... à amélioré.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sous un alomorah et se referma dans un grand fracas.

Sans lever la tête des notes que je prenais je pris ma baguette posé sur mon bureau et la leva pour envoyer un sort sur le maraudeur suicidaire qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

-Bande de sal gamin prétentieux marmonna furieusement une voix qui semblait être celle d'Alicia.

Je relevai la tête. C'était bien Alicia, et elle me regardait bizarrement, ou plutôt regardait ma baguette que je tenais en joue vers elle, Oups...

_D'abord regarder qui arrive et puis menacer…_

-Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

- Ho pas grave je suppose que pour avoir une pareil réaction à mon entré dans ton bureau que toi aussi tu à eu droit la charmante visite de James.

Je hochai doucement la tête amusée.

-Et toi? Demandais-je sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ils m'énervent lança rageusement la brunettes en tapant du pied.

-Au fait tu as reçu la réponse de ma demande pour les cours de duel à l'épée ?

Alicia me fit une moue que n'importe qui aurait jugée adorable tout s'asseyant en face de moi avec élégance sous mon l'œil rêveur.

Alicia mis à par sa beauté magique, avait toujours eu cette grâce cette légèreté quand elle marchait dignes des plus grandes ballerines. Au point de m'en donner des complexes car moi de ma vie jamais je n'avais été gracieuse. J'avais même toujours été maladroite, c'est tout juste si j'arrivais à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Je n'avais jamais été douée en dance, ni en course ni même en marche a pied j'avais même failli être recalé à l'examen des aurores à cause de ma maladresse. Heureusement, je me suis améliorer avec le temps.

Et voila mes meilleurs amies « Sans compté Myriam qui était aussi gracieuse, mais Alicia étais divine notait-je » ne marchait pas elle dansait, droite, la démarche aérienne, la tête haute le regard fière. Telle une reine.

A un tel point que quand j'étais encore a Poudlard je lui avais un jour demandé, en plein cour si ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais non...malheureusement pour moi elle avait ruiné toutes mes théories pleines d'espoir.

Autant dire que Alicia avait attrapé un de ces fou rire qui fit que le prof n'arrivant pas à la calmer du la mettre dehors. Je lui avais râlé dessus au moins une semaine pour cela.

-Franchement Lily me dit Alicia me ramenant à la réalité. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves de fascinant aux armes blanches ! Moi je préfère le corps à corps dit elle rêveusement en me tendant une enveloppe un peu jauni que je pris rapidement.

Sans blague... qui l'aurait cru ?

Alicia avait peut être l'air d'une princesse mais quand on la connaissait bien…En prenant en compte son fichu caractère et de sa façon de parler pas royal du tout.

Et surtout et la manière dont elle s'amusait à s'attirer des ennuis et cela sans oublier son penchant pour la bagarre et le non respect des consignes. On aurait plutôt dit une fille de la rue plutôt qu'une princesse de sang royale.

-Non sérieusement le corps à corps, rien de tel pour régler un problème.

-Oui bien sur! Surtout si l'adversaire en question est Sirius Black répondis-je d'une voie moqueuse tout en lisant ma lettre.

Alicia d'abord sous le choc rougi fortement la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson.

Ca... C'était jusqu'à présent la seule conversation, le seul moyen de faire taire la célèbre furie... Hahaha Si Black et Potter savait ça.

-Fait gaffe à force de fréquenter James tu parles comme lui articula t'elle finalement.

-QUOIIII ??????????????????Hurlait-je furieuse en se levant d'un bond.

Alicia sursauta mettant une main sur son cœur et me regarda bouche bée.

-En…En fait pas toute une maladie Lily !! Je…Je blaguai tu sais!!! Balbutia Alicia

-COMMENT ONT ILS PU ME FAIRE CA ???ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRES J'EN SUIS SURE!!!!Criais-je rageusement.

Qu'avait-je bien pu faire au bon dieu?

-Pardon ? Interrogea Alicia qui ne comprenait plus rien

Je tendis ma lettre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ta demande est accepté, je ne vois pas alors pourquoi tu…Elle s'interrompit d'un coup lorsque je lui présentai le nom du professeur d'escrime écrit en bas de page.

Je pus voir le visage d'Alicia passer au simple étonnement au fou rire le plus incontrôlable. Au moins ça avait eu le mérite de la faire rire. Je soupirai et me rassis espérant calmer ses envies meurtrières.

Ce n'était décidément pas ma journée...

-Hahaha… Lily t'as vraiment pas… de veine. Ri Alicia -c'est...C'est

-C'est …? demanda tout sourire Myriam en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Elle avait surement du nous entendre depuis le couloir.

Au moins une qui allait compatir. Pensais-je en envoyant un regard noir à Alicia la traitresse.

Voyant que je n'étais vraisemblablement pas d'humeur Myriam fit un grand sourire bienveillant qui me calma un peu et alla s'assoir avec grâce tout en nous regardant avec curiosité.

Voila je l'avais bien dit. Encore une qui avait la grâce d'une reine. Je soupirai. Et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui en vouloir, Myriam n'était vraiment pas du genre à le faire exprès

-Lily à reçu sa confirmation pour les cours d'escrime. Tu ne sauras jamais qui est le prof de Lily.

Elle partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Non justement,… c'est trop évident, regarde la tête qu'elle fait. C'est trop drôle. Lança Alicia s'une voix moqueuse entre deux fou rire.

-J'en connais une qui ressemble un peu trop à son frère pour son bien. Je lui lançai un regard noir qui eu comme à son habitude aucun effet.

Miriam nous regarda tour à tour. Moi qui semblai sur le point de tuer et Alicia plié en quatre sur sa chaise se tenait les cotes et avait l'air d'étouffer tellement elle riait.

Myriam lança un de ses rares sourires machiavéliques qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage angélique.

- Non ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je crois…

-Si !!!! Parvient à articuler Alicia -c'est James !

* * *

Bien voilà la fin. Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensé de cette suite... oui oui j'ai plus tellement le morale quoi...


End file.
